Son of the Demon King
by IC-1136
Summary: Ash Ketchum has just returned from his adventures in Kalos. When her returns home he learns Team Rocket is nearly defeated. The next day he is betrayed and is marked as a criminal. With few Pokemon at his side, he makes unexpected allies and meets his father. Join Ash as he prepares to gain revenge on those who wronged him. *Pokemon Conquest elements included!*
1. Prologue: The Return Home

**Welcome to My first Fanfiction. Hopefully, you will enjoy my fanfic on an "original" idea. Ash getting betrayed. Very original, am I right? (I hope you can tell I am being Sarcastic).**

* * *

13-year-old Ash Ketchum is on his way home from his recent loss in the Kalos League. At his side is his partner Pikachu. They are standing on a hill on route 1, enjoying the view of Pallet Town.

"Hey buddy, you ready to have some of Mom's food?"

"Pika!" Pikachu then hopped off his trainer's shoulder. He began to run towards Pallet Town.

"A race? Why you, come back here!" Yelled Ash while he tried to catch up with Pikachu.

(At Ash's house)

"You beat me all right buddy," said an exhausted Ash

"Pikachu!" replied a chuckling Pikachu.

"Anyway, let's go on inside." Ash, began to open the door and entered inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen with Mimey." (A/N that how you spell it? Eh, oh well.) Yelled Ash's mom, Delia, Stated. "Prof. Oak and Gary are coming over this evening, why don't you get washed. And don't forget to change your underwear."

"Mom!" Ash said in an annoyed voice.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stated while climbing on to Delia.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I got you some ketchup." Said Delia while placing Pikachu on the counter. She then opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle with ketchup in it. "Here you are Pikachu."

Pikachu took the bottle and opened it, drinking from the bottle. "Pika!"

(Later that evening at the Ketchum's)

"My my Delia, this is better the usual." Prof. Oak stated, enjoying the food Delia made

Delia began, "Why tha-"

"Gramps, Mrs. Ketchum. You better come see this." interrupted Gary who had a surprised look on his face. He and Ash already finished their meals and decided to go watch the television. Pikachu was upstairs sleeping after he ate the bottle of ketchup.

"What happened?" questioned Delia.

"Watch" Ash answered.

"If you are just tuning in, Gym Leader Giovanni has just been arrested for, and I am not mistaken here, the organization and leadership of Team Rocket. Here is Lance with the details." said the reporter on television."

Lance began to speak. "Thank you. With the help with the Kanto Police, the International Police, and the G-men, we have found that Giovanni has not only funded Team Rocket but gave the orders to do horrendous testing on Pokemon. Fortunately, most of the records of research facilities and Rocket bases were found and we have teams on every base we found. Furthermore, 4 Rocket Executives escaped to an unknown location. There is now a one million bounty on each of the Rocket Executives. Dead or Alive."

"I can't believe it. A gym leader was the leader of Team Rocket" stated Gary in shock.

Prof. Oak turned to Delia and talked to her."I am sorry Delia but I must get back to the lab. With a Gym Leader gone the league will be surely trying to find a temporary replacement until the next Indigo League."

Delia, still shocked by the news, and also seemed a little scared, began. "I-I understand Professor."

"So he was the one with that strange Pokemon back then," Gary said remembering when he was a trainer and battled Giovanni who used that unknown Pokemon. "Well, I guess I will go with Gramps. Cya."

"Cya!" Ash said.

Prof. Oak and Gary began to head towards the lab while Ash, Delia, and Mimey began to clean up.

"Ash, why don't you go sleep. I and Mimey got this. Also, some of your friends are coming over tomorrow and I want you to be well-rested. Delia said with a fake smile on her face.

"Ok Mom, goodnight," stated Ash.

Ash began to walks upstairs. When Delia heard the door shut, she went to the closet and began to look around the floor.

"Where is it? Here!" Delia mumbled to herself while searching the floor. She pulled out a USB drive and alone picture. The lone picture had her, her brother, her husband, who was Ash's father. There was also 3 other men and a woman. She walked over to Mimey. "Now listen Mimey I want you to go to Viridian Forest and look for the people in this picture. Give this to them." She told Mimey while holding out the USB drive and the picture to him.

Mimey looked at his mistress with a questioned look on his face. "Mime?"

Delia put on a fake simple again. "Don't worry Mimey, I'll be ok."

"Mime!" Stated Mimey with an excited smile on his face, he was ready to serve his mistress with the request. He grabbed a messenger bag Delia bought for him. He then went to Delia and took the USB drive along with the picture and placed it in the bag.

"Now go Mimey, I have some preparing for Ash's friends tomorrow," stated Delia while opening the front door.

"Mr. Mime!" Expressed Mimey while heading out.

Delia closed the door. She went back to the closet and pulled out a photo gallery. She pulled it out and looked at the pictures. She saw her and her brother as kids. Then she found the picture of Ash's father, he was wearing his warrior outfit in this one. Then she realized. Her brother had no heir, making Ash the next in line. Delia was about to close the gallery when she found a picture of her brother becoming a gym leader. It was her, him, and the other Kanto gym leaders. There was also her brother's blue-haired right-hand man at her side. She closed the gallery and went to Ash's bag. She opened the bag and put the gallery in it. She then headed upstairs with a tear in her eye.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 1 of my first Fanfiction. Next Chapter" the betrayal. I am going to try to have every chapter with more than one thousand words. Also, I stopped where I did to prepare for the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate it if you would write a review.**


	2. 1: The Betrayal and the Two Men

**Well, time for chapter two of Son of the Demon King. This time: the betrayal. Hope you lot enjoy. Also a disclaimer, I don't hold any right to Pokemon, and I am sure this falls under Fair Use.**

 **Edit. December 3, 2018: There seemed to be confusion on the betrayal. Hopefully, this new chapter will make up for the mess it was. The first half is about the same. Also, I was half asleep when I made this and posted it.**

* * *

"Ash, Pikachu it is time to get up!" yelled Delia to Ash who was still sleeping.

"Mom, do I have to?" moaned a tried Ash still in bed.

"Alright, I guess I will enjoy this nice breakfast all by myself then." teased Delia knowing Ash will get up from bed for food.

Ash then open and flew out of his bedroom door. "I am up, don't eat with-" Ash was interrupted by falling down the stairs by running to fast.

"Pika! Pikachu yelled while he jumped out of Ash's room and bounced off Ash who was still face-first into the ground. Pikachu then landed in a chair with his Poke Food in front of him along with some ketchup.

"You know Pikachu, you could have helped me get up," complained Ash who was just getting up from his fall.

"Pika!"

"Now that we are all awake, let us eat," stated Delia who was still chuckling from the event.

 **(A few hours later at 12:00.)**

"Hey Mom, I am going to go over to Prof. Oak's lab and go see my Pokemon," stated Ash who was wondering how his Kalos team was doing with his older Pokemon.

"That is a wonderful Idea Ash, just be back in two hours, I have a friend coming over who I would like you to meet," replied Delia.

"Alright, ready to head over Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner while he went to get his bag and hat. He felt that his bag was slightly heavier than normal but did not question it. He was about to walk out the door when here released Mimey was nowhere to be found "Before I go, where did Mimey go?" Ash asked his mother wondering where the psychic pokemon went.

"He went to do an errand for me. He'll be back later" replied Delia.

"Well ok, cya later Mom. Let's go Pikachu!. Ash said while he ran out with Pikachu at his side as they went to Prof. Oak's lab.

 **(13:45 at the Ketchum's)**

There was knocking at the door. Delia went to the door and asked, "who is it?" She had a feeling it was her guest.

"It is me, Hideyoshi my lady," replied the man known as Hideyoshi "I brought Ieyasu with me.

Delia then opened the door. "Come in."

"Thank you for the tremendous honor of letting us inside your house," stated Ieyasu while bowing to Delia. "Hideyoshi where are your manors? You should bow to our lady here."

Hideyoshi then realized that Ieyasu and Delia never met before. "You never met Delia before, have you Ieyasu. She is not one for our traditions and does not consider us her inferiors." Hideyoshi told Ieyasu.

Delia smiled, she knew it was their way to bow their lords and ladies. She just never thought of herself as a lady in their way. She began, "well should I make some tea while we wait fo-"

"This is Lance! Open up and tell your Pokemon to move out of the way!" yelled Lance at the door. "I have G-men along with rangers here, we are not afraid to use force if we must"

Ieyasu, who was insulted by this person yelling at their lady to open her door yelled back, "Who do you thi-" He was interrupted.

"Arceus no…" stated Delia in a saddened tone. "Lance I am going to open the door." Delia then unlocked the door and opened it. She prepared herself for the worse.

Lance walked up to her with his Dragonite at his side. He then grabbed her by the throat, raising her up a few feet. "Now, where are your brother's men?" Lance ordered.

"I-I don't know," replied Delia who was having a hard time breathing.

Lance then dropped her to the ground and stepped on her. "Wrong answer." Lance then began to walk out. He gave his men an order outside. "Burn it."

Ieyasu and Hideyoshi saw this and stepped outside. They rushed towards Lance when a Dragonite knocked them and their Pokemon to the ground.

 **(13:30 Oak's lab. Time:)**

Ash and Pikachu were playing with the other Pokemon at the lab. When Ash saw the time he started to go speak to his pokemon. "Guys, I have to go see my mother, I imagine that it will take a few hours, so I will leave Pikachu."

Pikachu was saddened a little that he would not see Delia's guest. "Pika..."

Ash, seeing his buddy's expression. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'll bring over Mom's guest to say hi to you, OK? Plus the pokemon here have not seen you in months."

Pikachu, hoping to get a bottle of ketchup from this began to whine a little. "Chu!"

Ash seeing want his partner wanted decided to play along, "if you stay, I'll get you a nice bottle of ketchup. Deal?"

"Pikachu!"

Ash then ran out and waved to Oak and Tracey than ran out the lab door.

 **(13:50)**

Ash then ran to his house excited to meet this guest his mother was talking about. When he got to his house he saw his home in flames. He could not believe this, hew was wondering how this even happened. Then he realized. His mother was nowhere to be found. He looked around then saw two strange figures standing about 100 feet away from the burning house. Ash began to run to these figures when he saw his mother laying on the ground by what he could tell, were two men in strange clothing. Ash knelt down to his mother, seeing she was in bad shape from burns.

Delia saw her son. "A-Ash. Follow these two men. They wi-" she coughed up some blood. "Th-they will take you to your father." She then turned to Hideyoshi. "Take care of my son. Get to the group. Delia's body then fell to the ground.

Ash tugged at his mother. "Mom! Wake up!"

Hideyoshi, fearing the worst checked his lady's pulse, He felt nothing. "I am sorry Lord Ash. I am not feeling a pulse"

Ieyasu began to speak with Ash "My lord we-"

"Murders!" Said a female voice.

Ash looked over and saw Misty and Brock standing there.

Brock then spoke. "Why Ash? Why burn your own house?"

Ash was confused about what they were talking about. "What do you mean? Why would I burn my own house down? "

"I don't know, but under the authorization of the Pokemon League. I am placing you, Ash Ketchum under arrest for murder.' stated a new voice coming from behind the burning building.

"Why you…" Hideyoshi stated. He knew that if he tried to explain the situation it would get worse. Fortunately Hideyoshi and Ieyasu pokemon ready for a battle.

"Surren-" Lance began before being interrupted.

"Muk! Smokescreen!" Yelled a voice. Then a purple cloud formed around Lance, Misty, and Brock. "Get out of here!" Yelled told voice belonging to a boy wearing what seems to be a Rocket uniform.

"Now is our chance. Hideyoshi, take the lord and head to grab his Pokemon. I'll get ours and take them to the entrance." Ieyasu told Hideyoshi.

"Alright!" Hideyoshi grabbed the young trainer and ran to Oak's lab.

 **(At Oak's lab)**

Ash and Hideyoshi ran to the back if the lab to the Ranch. Ash saw his friends from the past, including May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena. He hoped that they would understand if he explained the situation.

"Murder!" This came from Dawn.

"I-I can't believe you did what you did to your mother Ash. Just surrender, you will get a just sentencing." This came from Clemont.

"You guys surely don't believe I killed my mother and burned down my own house? Do you?" Ash asked his friends. He was only answered by sights of hatred in his ex-companions eyes. He then turns to his Pokemon with the same answer. Only three Pokemon walks to Ash's side. His Gible, his Oshawott, and Charizard. Ash then looked at Pikachu his partner throughout the years "Pikachu?" Ash questioned, hoping he would come to his side.

Pikachu turned his face away from Ash, shouting something that no one understood.

Brock, Misty, and Lance then ran up to the traitors. Brock then began to speak. "We and you pokemon have seen the video of you setting your house ablaze. None of us believed it when Lance here told us what happened, but after seeing we all agree you must be stopped. Minus three of your pokemon apparently"

Ash could not believe what he was herring. Ash then looked at his three Pokemon at his side. "Gible, Oshawott, Charizard. Come with me"

"I am afraid we can not allow you to do that." Said May who had her Pokemon out. "The league ordered your arrest. Just surrendered and this will all be over quickly."

"No! Charizard Smokescreen!" Ash ordered his Pokemon while he got the three pokeballs. He then returned the three and ran to the front of Pallet. Hideyoshi in tow.

* * *

 **Well, chapter two is finished. Hopefully, you lot enjoyed this chapter. I know this betrayal was not much but chapter four or five will go into more depth into what happened. So just bear with me here. See you lot next chapter!**

 **Edit on December 3, 2018: if you are reading this before chapter 3 comes out. Then the video will be explained in chapter 3.**


	3. 2: The Video

**Well. After the last chapter's confusion, this will be an explanation of sorts of what exactly happened. In other words, this will be a shorter chapter if I even call it a chapter.**

 **Also, make sure to go back and reread chapter 2 before reading this if you read chapter 2 before it's edit. I changed it around to explain more on what exactly happened. I apologize for the state that came out in.**

 **I Don't own Pokemon.** **Pokemon and Pokemon character names are trademarks of Nintendo.**

* * *

After Lance gave the order to burn the house and the two men that charged at him knocked to the ground, he went to talk his team on photoshopping a video of the house burning.

One of the men, a lieutenant saw Lance. 'Sir! The team has finished on the video. Permission to send to the media?"

"Granted." Lance, who knew Delia was going to not help him decided to blame the whole incent on Ash Ketchum, Delia son. To do this he had a video created, showing "Ash" setting his own house on fire and running away. Enough to convince his pokemon and friend that Ash is an arsonist.

"Pack up!" the lieutenant ordered to his men. In less than 2 minutes everyone was packed up and ready to leave. "Sir! We will be teleporting to base. Did you wish to come with us?"

Lance began. "No, I have some work here to finish, get to base get Mr. Ketchum in the system.

The lieutenant shook his head in understanding and with the power of Abras and Kadabras, was sent away along with the rest of the G-men and Pokemon Rangers.

Lance who was heading to Oak's lab saw Misty and Brock. Two people who he knew traveled with Ash were walking with a larger group towards Oak's lab. Lance then realized that these are probably Ash's old traveling companions. He walked up to them. "You guys are here to see Ash I assume?" Lance questioned, knowing the answer.

Brock was the first to answer. "Yes, we are Lance. If I may ask, what are you doing in Pallet?"

"I'll show you." Lance then began to show Ash's friends the photoshopped video of Ash burning down his house with Delia inside.

"Ash. I-I can't believe I kissed a monster like that." Serena stated, on the brink of tears.

Lance then had an idea in his head. Why not use Ash's friends to help arrest him. That would make him surrender without a fight. "You guys, would you be willing to help me arrest Ash?"

The Group agreed. After a minute of planning it was decided that Misty and Brock would go to Ash's house and wait for him there while Lance and the rest went to Oak's lab to show Ash's Pokemon. When Lance and his group got there and showed the Video to the pokemon most did not believe it. After a minute almost of the pokemon came to understand that Ash burned down his own house with his mother inside.

All but three pokemon. A dragon, a water samurai, and a fire dragon.

* * *

 **I hoped you lot enjoyed this short "chapter" to explain what exactly happened for the ones that got confused. Anyway, review even if you are a guest. I enjoy reading your comments and I wish to know how I can make this story better.**

 **Also, I want a name for a chapter like these. Ones where they are not full chapters, but small stories made to help understand the plot. But are not needed to enjoy the story.**


	4. 3: Team Rocket Encounter!

**Time for chapter 3. This chapter should explain a lot of what has happened in the past chapters and we're exactly I am going with that story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Surprised?**

* * *

Ieyasu was waiting near the entrance of Pallet Town to Route 1 with his Aggron Hideyoshi's Infernape. He was drinking some water when he saw his lord and Hideyoshi running towards him. He then saw that Ash only had three of these "pokeballs" on him. "Well, where are all your Pokemon, my lord?" Ieyasu asked.

Hideyoshi answered swiftly. "I shall tell you on the way." Hideyoshi then got on his Infernape. "My lord, climb onto Ieyasu's Aggron for quicker transportation to the Rendezvous point."

Ash did this with Ieyasu climbing on behind him. Ash was still confused but hoped this all will be explained once they got to where they were going. He was also fuelled with anger and hate with his former friends. He could not believe that they thought he would kill his mother. And that his former partner would side with the traitors. Only if he brought Pikachu with him when he left.

 **(15 hours later. Viridian Forest)**

As the group of three took a rest in the middle of Viridian Forest, Hideyoshi explained to Ieyasu what happened at the Professor's lab. Ieyasu was furious with these formal friends of his lord. When he was just about to express his thoughts on the matter, a duo came to them.

"Prepare for trouble!" yelled a female voice.

A male voice followed. "Make it doub-"

Ash interrupted. "What did you guys want? And aren't you lot on the run with your boss gone?"

The female voice answered, "Well we saw what happened in Pallet, isn't that right James."

The blue-haired male walked out of his hiding place then answered. "Why yes Jessie, and we are truly sorry for your loss sir."

Ash, who was surprised being called sir questioned them. "Wait, James why did you call me sir."

"Oh! So your mother did not tell you?" Said Jessie while she came out from her hiding place. "Well then, your mother's Pokemon, Mr. Mime. He is at our basically camp. I recommend you follow us."

"And so you can trust us," James said while pointing to Hideyoshi. "Tango, hotel, X-ray, one, one, three, eight. Authorization word Ignis."

Both Hideyoshi and Ieyasu were surprised by this. Very few people outside of Ransei knew of the kingdoms. And that they knew not only Hideyoshi's kingdom name. But knows the code that Delia gave Hideyoshi years back.

Hideyoshi, still shocked talk to his young lord. "My lord, let us follow them. I believe they are the ones that we are supposed to meet."

Ash shook his head in understanding. But he did not like the idea of following Team Rocket to somewhere unknown.

After about an hour of walking the group made it to the center part of the forest where it is the most covered in trees. There Ash saw a dozen Rockets and a blue-haired man wearing a suit of some sort. Then he saw a Meowth and a Mr. Mime on the man's side.

"Executive, sir!" Cried out, Jessie.

"We brought the tw- I mean boss with us."

Mr. Mime turned around. "Mime?" then he saw Ash. "Mime!" Then he looked around as for looking for someone. "Mine?" As he looked at Ash.

Ash realized this was Mimey. Ash also assumed he was asking about his mother. "I-I" Ash took a deep breath. "Mom is dead. She was killed by Lance." Ash told the psychic Pokemon.

Mr. Mime then looked down and walked towards a tree. Sitting by it.

By now the blue-haired man in the black suit has walked up to Ash's group. Ash could now see a red "R" on this man's suit. The man then gave a salute Ash. The man began to talk. "My name is Archer. Executive of Team Rocket sir. I know you may have many questions, some that will be answered right now. If you three would follow me to my tent." Archer said while doing a 'come here' motion with his hand to Ash, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu.

In the tent, Archer had a computer set up with some sort of video. There were 3 seats in front of this computer. Ash's group sat in the chair while Archer stood by the computer. Archer then started to speak. "Sir. This video brought by your mother's Pokemon. This will answer many of your questions about what has happened."

The video began. At first, there was only a back screen, then it showed two people. Delia and a male who appears to be the old Rocket boss.

The male began. "I am Giovanni and this is my sister. Delia Ketchum. If you are watching this then something has happened to the not both of us and Team Rocket is near disbandment. If I am gone then this will leave Ash Ketchum as the next in line of being the Boss Team Rocket as for my lack of an heir. This video will explain what to do now."

Delia the started "Ash you must, along with the remaining Rockets get out the Region of Ransei. If it has not already happened you will meet someone by the name of Hideyoshi. He is the warlord of a kingdom called Ignis. I am not sure how you will get there, but Hideyoshi will help you get to your father.

The video then stopped showing nothing but the Team Rocket symbol.

"Great. How are we supposed to get to Ransei?" Archer yelled.

A Rocket walked in. "Pardon the interruption, but I can answer that." stated the grunt. "In about two months the ex-Team Plasma frigate will be docking in the region just north of here, in the region of Sinnoh.

"And how are we supposed to man that ship?" Archer asked.

Ash then spoke up. "I don't know what has happened. But it appears you guys are my only way to Ransei. Hideyoshi. Do you have a way?"

Hideyoshi apologize. "Sorry my lord. We came here in public ships. With the bounties on our heads that won't work."

Ash who understood then came up with another idea."I know where we can get enough men. But we will have to start a prison riot."

"I see Boss," Archer stated. Appearing to know what Ash was going to say. "I would assume this would have to do with the old Team Galactic?"

"Yes. Our only problem is getting to Sinnoh." Ash responded.

"Grunt," Archer said to the Rocket still standing in the tent. Did my fellow executives fine them?"

The Rocket gave his reply, "Yes sir! They were able to repaint and salvage three helicopters. One of which is the Boss's Air command center. They are on the way."

"Good, give the order to pack up. We leave for Sinnoh as soon as possible." Archer ordered.

The grunt saluted and went off. You could hear him yelling orders around.

"Sir, I would recommend you and your group get rested. For in a few hours we leave." Archer said before walking off. When he left Mr. Mime came in.

"Mime." He said before holding out a pokeballs to Ash.

Ash was puzzled for a moment before he realized that is Mimey's pokeballs. " You want to join me Mimey?"

"Mime!" Mimey said before jumping into the pokeballs himself.

Ash then picked up the Pokeball and look the two from Ransei. "Well go get some rest," Ash stated before walking out and laying by a tree. After a few moments, Ash fell asleep on a tree trunk.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped this chapter explained a lot. Your reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	5. 4: The Captain

**A new chapter, hurrah! This time, "The Colonel."**

 **Also, I kinda don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Ash woke up to the sounds of helicopters. He looked up to see three helicopters lowering down about 1 mile away from the camp. Ash then saw Archer come by with Hideyoshi and Ieyasu holding some boxes that have some food and water. One year worth for 24 men with full parities of Pokemon since the food appears to be MRE's.

Archer then saw Ash awake. "Boss, if you would follow me to your command center."

Ash shook his head in understanding and followed Archer to where the helicopters landed. There were three helicopters, two small ones and a larger one. Ash saw grunts loading up the two small helicopters with boxes of supplies. He then saw Archer by the entrance of the larger helicopter.

"Sir," Archer said. "This is your Air Command Center, ACC for short. This will serve to command and communicate with the Rockets as it was to your uncle before you." He then looked to Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. "You two, as well as me will stay on this craft with the boss." Archer then indicated to Ash the enter the ACC.

When Ash entered the ACC he was impressed. It had a table with five beds. He then saw a rack with headsets. It could hold a total of seven with two missings, probably for the pilots. Looking through, he saw the wall with a Rocket banner. He then heard footsteps outside the helicopter.

"Executive, sir! Permission to come aboard?" Said a young male voice.

Ash then heard Archer's voice. "Granted, are we ready?"

"Yes, sir." Stated another man's voice. This one sounding older.

Two males then came on the helicopter. An older guy that had a grey beard and was bald, while a younger boy had a military-style haircut. Both were wearing what looked like flight suits with the Rocket "R" on where the heart would be. The only difference is the older man had a star below his "R" while the younger boy did not.

"Pilot Matthew reporting for duty, boss!" Said the younger boy with eagerness on his face.

The older man began. "Sorry about Matthew boss, but he is excited that we still have a boss. Anyway, the name is Colonel John. I am your pilot for your ACC. Matthew here is the co-pilot." He then saluted.

Matthew and John went to the cockpit and while Archer and Ash got their headsets, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu looked at the headsets, wondering what they were. They then saw what Ash did and put the headsets on.

"Transport Alpha, Transport Beta, this is Rocket One. Prepared for left off?" John said.

"Transport Alpha ready Rocket One."

"Transport Beta ready."

"Alright, prepare for left off.

Ash then felt the helicopter left off the ground. It was a little shaky, but it became leveled once the helicopter got out of the Forest.

Ash was then wondering, why was he the boss. The one who stopped the rockets on multiple occasions. "Archer, why do you keep calling me the Boss?"

Archer who seemed to know where this was going smiled and replied, "Because you are the boss, Boss."

"I know that, but why put me in the position?"

"Simple, for one the leadership of Team Rocket is in your family. You grandmother was Madam Boss. Then Giovanni became the Boss. Since he had no heirs, on his arrest you were next in line. And two, you have proven yourself by running our plans on multiple occasions." Archer stated.

Ash then thought for a minute. As much as he hated working with the Rockets, they are his only chance of getting out of league territory. "Alright, for now, I will become your 'boss' until we are in safe territory. Then we can figure this out."

Archer replied "That will work. Now let us talk about our current forces. We have 3 helicopters, your ACC and two transports. Each transport can carry 24 plus cargo. We currently, including you and the two from Ransei, a total of 24. This includes 5 leaders, these two, six pilots, and 11 grunts. According to our intelligence, we need at least 50 to even operate the frigate. That's just to get it moving without any weapon systems."

Ash then spoke. "Well I know how we can fill our ranks in Sinnoh, but we will have to either start a riot or attack a high-security prison."

"Let me guess, Team Galactic?"

"Yep. I stopped them a while back. They have no leader. But how will we free them?"

"This heli has weapon systems and we have an old outpost in Sinnoh that hopefully holds weapons."

"Then let's go there."

Archer smiled, "Pilots! Heard that?"

John who was listening replied, "Yes sir! All units, this is Rocket One. Sending new coordinates. Copy?"

"Transport Alpha has received the coordinates Rocket One. Course set."

"Transport Beta here. Coordinates have been received. New course set."

* * *

 **(20 hours later.)**

* * *

Ash looked outside the ACC's window. He saw an island with a few helipads with a small forest around them. "That it?" He asked Archer.

"Yes, boss."

As the helicopters landed a figure came out of the forest standing in front of the helicopters.

Ash and Archer exited the ACC towards this figure while Hideyoshi and Ieyasu went to the transports to check on their Pokemon. As Ash and Archer grew closer to the figure, they could see an "R" on his shirt. Ash assumed he was a grunt.

"Executive, sir! What has happened, HQ has gone blank?." Said the grunt.

"That will be explained later. First, who is in charge here grunt?

"Captain Davis sir."

"Take us to him" Archer ordered.

As the grunt leads Ash and Archer into the forest, Ash noticed no Pokemon lived on the island. As the three reached a bunker door 5 grunts were standing there at attention. As the three went in the grunts followed until they reached a man wearing what appears to be a black sailor's uniform.

The sailor then looked at Archer. "Executive sir!." He cried out. "What has happened, HQ is not answering anything."

Acheter looks down. "The Boss, Giovanni was arrested. With me is the new Boss, nephew of Giovanni, Ash Ketchum."

There were some mummers with the grunts. Ash could hear that the grunts recognized him. He then decided to speak out. "I was framed for a murder, the murder of my mother. Now the only way to get to safe territory is with the help of Team Rocket. So Captain, are you in?"

The captain looks at Ash. He then looked at his grunts. Then he realized that all of what is left of Team Rocket is on this island. There is only one option. "Boss, we are at by your command."

The grunts then saluted. Then they began to pack up the bunker. The captain then walked up to Ash and Archer.

"So." The captain said. "The plan?"

Ash and Archer then explain the plan of taking the Plasma Frigate due to dock in two months. They also explain the freeing of Team Galactic.

Captain Davis Lok surprised. "We have an aircraft carrier docked here, along with two attack helicopters. Is that enough?"

"More than," Archer stated. "Ash, we have about two months until we have to free them, so I along with the other executives will train you to be the Boss."

Ash who was still hesitant on becoming the Boss only stated, "okay, but remember our deal on me leading Team Rocket. I will lead until we get to Ransei, then we will figure out all of the parties involved there.

"Very well," Archer said as he walked with Ash to the ACC.

* * *

 **(One and a half months later. The ACC. 1:00 Day of the attack.)**

* * *

"Ready for the Attack?" Archer asked Ash.

"Yes, I am."

Another man walked in wearing a Rocket Executive uniform. "Well remember, we have to deal with the commanders of Galactic to."

"Yes Proton, we know. Go with the others to your post. We have an attack to do. Ash said, annoyed by the executive."

Proton walked out and entered his heli. Ash then gave Colonel John a thumbs up.

John saw this. "All units. This is Rocket One. Ready?

"Transport Alpha ready!"

"Transport Beta ready!"

"Rocket Two ready!

Rocket Three ready!"

"Rocket One to all units, take off!

The five helicopters took off with all Rockets minus the few on the aircraft carrier. The helicopters then headed to the Sinnoh High-Security Prison.

* * *

 **Hope you lot enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!**


	6. 5: The war and the prisoners

**So. I hereby declare that I, IC-1136, don't own any rights to Pokemon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Day after the Betrayal.)**

Lance was lying in bed at the G-men base in Kanto. He knows Giovanni will revive a life sentence for his association with Team Rocket, but that was not enough for Lance. He must make sure that his creation of Team Rocket does not survive. He went outside and faced a ranger with the duty of escorting him to a press meeting. "Ranger, let's go."

The ranger stood at attention, surprised at the order. "Yes, sir."

As they walked down the hallway to an elevator, Lance thought about the first time he met Giovanni.

 **(20 years before the betrayal. New Bark Town. Lance's POV)**

 _I begin to write in my diary since I am bored and the men aren't doing anything exciting._

 _XX/XX/XXXX_

 _-Commander Lance of the 5th Dragonite Crops._

 _This war has been going on for a year now. And somehow we, the Grand Army of Johto have not been able to push back the scum from Kanto. I am stationed at New Bark Town with my men to protect the one inland route between Kanto and Johto. My younger 10-year-old brother is also here, waiting to get his pokemon to join me in the army._

 _I then finish writing and begin to clean my pistol. Then I heard gunfire near the civilian houses. I start running towards it while reloading my gun._

 _When I arrive at the houses I notice my men are falling back with the houses destroyed. I then see my brother's house on fire. I began to run, worried forward my brother. I then see a group of men on the other side of a wall of fire._

" _Tell me, where is the commander boy?" A man said I could not recognize what he is wearing._

" _I'm not saying. My brother will come and save me, just wait in see." This came from my brother._

" _No he won't." said the man. I could recognize his uniform, he is an officer of the Kanto Army._

 _The man picked up a rifle from a fallen Johto soldier. He then Shot my brother, in the head. Blood could be coming out of his head. I could not even process my feelings. He then looked at me. "Private, throw him into the fire."_

" _Yes sir Giovanni, gardevoir throw him away." Said a new voice._

 _A pink aura came around me. I was then lifted from the ground and sent flying into a burning house. I then heard a voice call out before I fell into a void of nothingness._

 _I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw one of my men standing there at attention. I then remember what happened. "How long has it been?"_

" _Two years sir. But the war is over, we won."_

 _I then remembered the fate of my brother, already knowing the answer to his current state. "Who shot my brother?"_

" _A Kanto officer named Giovanni Ketchum. He was charged with war crimes, but they were dismissed. Giovanni is now one of the best trainers in Kanto. On his way to becoming a gym leader"_

" _Leave me," I ordered. I was furious that my government would allow him to go free. I then realized that they probably did not have enough evidence to arrest him._

 _He saluted and walked out. I then began to think to myself, this Giovanni will pay for murdering my brother. I won't kill him, I will kill his family and watch whatever fortune he makes burn around him._

 **(Day after the betrayal. Lance's POV)**

As I reached the press room I walked into a room full of noise and flashes from cameras. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the increased light. The noise from the press stopped when I reached the podium.

I began my speech to the press. "After the evidence found by us, the former Boss of Team Rocket has been sentenced to life for his crimes against the citizens of Kanto and Johto. Many major leaders and figureheads of Team Rocket, including the Rocket Naval captain, Davis, and the four executives are still loose. Their bounties have been tripled, Dead or alive. And Ash Ketchum, who killed his mother and the destruction of property in Pallet Town now has a bounty of 5 million. Questions?"

A barrage of questions was thrown at me. I knew tonight was going on be a long night.

 **(Sinnoh High-Security Prison. Day after the betrayal.)**

"Mars!" Called a purple-haired female. "Have you seen the news?"

"What news Jupiter?" Replied a red-haired shorter female known Mars. She then followed the girl called Jupiter to the prison cafeteria.

"Remember that kid that destroyed our dreams, lives, and team? Well, he was on the news."

"I do. Why would I forget him? Anyway, why was he on the news?"

"You don't pay much attention to the news," asked a blue-haired male.

"Shut up Saturn! What is this news?" Mars replied.

The blue-haired male, now known as Saturn, held up a newspaper, along with a case of instant ramen. "Here. The front-page article has to do with him. Also here is some ramen from my family."

"Shut up!" Mars yelled. "But thanks for the ramen. She then read the newspaper. Reading about how Ash burned down and killed his mother. She could not believe it. No way that kid who helps defeat Team Galactic did what this paper says. She also could not believe he was related to the recently arrested former Boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

A bell then rang, alerting the group that they had five minutes to head to their cells for the night. The group said their goodnights and headed to their cells.

* * *

 **Edit: 8/17/19: I'm back and editing this. If I don't have a chapter out today I will have one tomorrow. I've changed the Prison part of this story and edited it a little for grammar. I will be doing a major grammar and word check in a few days once I get a new chapter out.**


	7. 6: The Escape

**I'm alive and back! I have no excuse for leaving and came back only recently seeing the positive reviews this story had gotten. I've re-reading what the story and am reading to continue. Anyway time for "The Attack".**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the Pokemon Company. Others wise Sun Moon would never have happened.**

 _ **Italics = Thoughts**_

* * *

 **(Day of the attack. 1200)**

"Archer, sir," John said into the ACC's comm system. "We are nearing the prison and ready to light it up."

"Outstanding, I will prepare the boss," Archer replied. "Sir if you would look in that box there." he said while pointing to a box, "You will find a uniform that will do good until we can get to Ransei."

Ash nodded and open the box, In it, he saw a padded black uniform with a red "R" on it with red stars on the collar. **(Think the Battle Dress Uniform but all black.)** Ash put it over his undergarments and tossed his old clothed in the box.

 **(1300)**

"Sir we are here at the prison." John started looking back at Archer. "permission to fire?"

Archer looked at Ash and then looked at John. "Open fire and head into phase 2."

"This is Rocket One. Open fire and begin the operation!" John told the other helicopters.

Rocket One, Two, and Three opened fire, firing all their rockets at the prison's wall. Once the rockets hit the alarm went off. As the wall came down the transports lowered, unleashing Rockets, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu to raid the prison.

 **(1300 inside the prison.)**

It was mealtime in the prison and all the ex-Galactic members are eating.

Mars was enjoying her meal of prison slop. Or enjoy it as much as she can. While eating she decided to make conversation with some of the grunts.

"Hey gu-" She was cut off by an explosion. Then she heard an alarm ring and prison security. She then saw Jupiter and Saturn running towards her. Behind were Rocket Grunts and two men in strange clothing and armor.

"Mars." Jupiter started. "Team Rocket is offering us a chance to escape."

Mars was shocked, wasn't Team Rocket near disbanding due to their boss being arrested. She thought there had to be a catch. Shen then saw the two men, not in any form of Rocket uniform. She then looked at them and asked, "If we escape what do we owe you."

Hideyoshi spoke, "We need to steal a ship. Once we do that and head to the region of Ransei, you can do whatever you want."

Mars was shocked. She remembered reading about Ransei during her research. And she knew that if she could get there, there might be a chance to bring Cyrus back. She also knows that Jupiter and Saturn also know about it. "Alright, I'll tell the grunts" Mars then told the grunts that they are escaping.

Once the grunts were told, everyone began to head to the courtyard. When they reached it a Rocket pulled out a flare and threw it on the ground and red smoke filled the air.

 **(1310 G-man Kanto-Johto HQ)**

Lance was in his office, working on paperwork that has to do with the Ketchum family. He then heard heavy breathing at his door.

"Sir." a G-man said while catching his breath. The Sinnoh Maximum Security Prison is under attack by Team Rocket.

"What!" Lance was surprised. How was Team Rocket attacking a Sinnoh Prison and how are they still around with their Boss out of the picture. "Get me an abra. I am heading to Sinnoh with a team."

"Yes, sir!." The grunt saluted and ran off.

Lance then thought about the situation. Then he realized. "Ash..." Lance then got up and ran off to meet his team.

 **(1330 Prison courtyard** **.)**

As the smoke kept filling the air, you could hear the 5 helicopters in the air. They began to land and all 5 helicopters opened their doors.

Archer exited Rocket One and saw Lance in the distance, along with armed G-man and guards. "Behind you!"

Mars looked behind her and saw armed guards running near them. She froze in terror as the guards got closer

Hideyoshi and Ieyasu began to run towards Lance with Infernape and Aggron to hold off Lance.

Ash saw this from inside Rocket Once and held Charizard's Pokeball tightly. He then exited the chopper.

As Ash exited the chopper, the group of Team Rocket and Galatic grunts were trying to get on the transports. As Saturn looked at Mars. "Mars get a move on!"

Mars shook out of her terror and began to run towards a helicopter. Then she fell and felt a pain in her leg. She looked down and saw blood.

Jupiter and Saturn saw this before being pulled into their chopper and with the Transports taking off. leaving Rocket One, Two and Three in the Courtyard.

Ash saw this and ran towards Mars. Archer saw this. "Boss, come back. we can't have you in danger."

Ash ignored him and ran towards Mars. He had enough. When he reached Mars he picked her up and ran back to his chopper.

Mars looked at Ash when being picked up. She saw his face and remembered that this is Ash. The person that took everything from her. she was filled with hatred for a moment, then she realized that this kid, Ash, just saved her after being shot. After mars realized this she blacked out due to shock.

Once Ash made it to the chopper, he laid Mars on the floor. When he did that Archer came in and closed the door with Rocket Once taking off.

* * *

Hideyoshi saw Rocket One taking off while his Infernape was fighting G-man and looked at Ieyasu. "Time to leave. Our choppers are waiting."

"Already?" Ieyasu looked at Lance behind his G-man. he realized today was not the day for revenge. "Alright, let's move."

As Hideyoshi and Ieyasu ran towards Rocket Two and Rocket Three, the choppers moved to face Lance and fired their weapons towards him.

Lance moved out of the way while his whole squad of G-men was shot down by the chopper. When he looked back at the choppers, they were taking off with Hideyoshi, Ieyasu and their pokemon aborad.

 **(Onboard Rocket One)**

Mars began to wake up. She saw a bright light and saw three men. She heard one in a flight suit speaking to Ash.

"Boss she'll be alright. The bullet didn't hit anything major." He looked down at Mars. "She's waking up right now."

"Thanks, John." Ash replied as John went to the cockpit."

Mars began to think to herself. _John just called Ash, the kid who defeated Team Galatic, Boss. This kid can't be the boss of Team Rocket. Could he?_ Mars then began to sit up. She looked around and did not see Saturn or Jupiter. "Where are the others?"

"The rest of Team Galatic are on the other helicopters, we will once we land," Ash replied.

"Land where?"

"The temporary HQ. That is at least what I'm told. Speaking of it, we are landing shortly"

Just at the moment, the helicopters started to descend. When Rocket One Landed, the door opened, revealing 4 Rockets standing at attention.

The 4 grunts saluted as Ash, Archer, and Mars exited the chopper. The three began to walk to the command center of the carrier.

Mars, who was wondering where Saturn and Jupiter spoke up. "So where exactly are Jupiter and Saturn?"

Archer replied, "Mars, the other two are waiting for us at the command center. We need to discuss our course next action"

"So when we will get there?" Ash asked.

Archer smiled. "Right now" he stated as they reached a door.

When they opened the door, Mars found a well-kept room with holograms of Sinnoh. She then saw Jupiter and Saturn. She went to them and noticed the two men in strange armor. She then looked at Archer who was standing by Ash.

"I'll begin by welcoming you all to the temporary headquarters of Team Rocket. Now I understand you three of Team Galatic have many questions." Archer looked at the Galatic commanders. "Sit down, for this will be a long story."

As the room sat down, Archer began to retell what has happened with Lance and Pallet. He also mentioned the plans of taking the Ex-plasma frigate that will dock in Sinnoh in two weeks.

"So right now we need your grunts to man a ship once we take it," Archer said. "Any questions?"

Saturn spoke, "So why do we need this ship. Why can't we take the aircraft carrier?"

"Simple, this ship does not have the weapon systems. Lance will try to attack us once he notices we head to Ransei. Right now where we are at we have jammers that take us off any radar."

Saturn smiled. "Well then as much as I hate your new boss for what he did to Team Galatic, the goals of our teams seem to aline. Because of this, I believe we should work together until we get to this region. Mars, Jupiter. do you two agree?

The two shook their heads in agreement.

"Well then." Saturn looked at Ash. "On behalf of Team Galatic, until we get to Ransei we are at your command boss of Team Rocket!"

 **(End scene)**

* * *

 **Well then, I'm am alive. Don't have much of an excuse. Just write your complaints, compliments, options, suggestions, and comments in the reviews.**


	8. 7: The Attack

**I live. With everything going on in the world I thought I would revisit this story. I stopped due to school but bow since I am stuck at home I have plenty of time to write. I plan to revise the past 7 chapters sometime this week. When I do I'll post chapter 9 along with a longer update. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Sinnoh Maximum Security Prison. 1 Hour after the jailbreak.)**

Lance looks around at the destroyed Prison. guards are moving dead G-man while also trying to round up the prisoners that did not escape. He turned to see a guard walking towards him.

"Sir." The guard stated. He pulled out a tablet. "You may want to see this.

Lance took the tablet without saying a word. He looked at the tablet. It showed a clip of Rocket carrying a redhead prisoner.

Lance looked at the guard. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Look closely at the Rocket." the guard responded.

As Lance looked closer at the Rocket he saw what the guard was speaking about. The Rocket was Ash Ketchum.

 _Perfect_ _._

* * *

 **(Ash's Quarters)**

Ash laid on his bed. _Why did this happen to me? I save the world countless times and this is what I get..._ Ash got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw himself in the Rocket Uniform. _This is only temporary. Once we get to my Father everything will return to normal._

He walked out of his quarters to go to the on board training area.

Ash he walked out many grunts stopped what they were doing to great him.

"Afternoon Boss."

"Hey Boss."

"Ten-hut, Boss on the deck!"

As Ash walked he thought to himself. _Never did I get anything for saving the world, yet here these grunts treat me with the highest respect I ever gotten. I stopped them countless times yet they don't hate me._

Ash conto walk to the training area when a Grunt came up to him. As Ash looked at the grunt, he began to speak.

"Boss, sir. I just want to say, thank you." The grunt then just ran off.

* * *

(Mars's Quarters)

Mars looked at her leg. She can't believe what happened at the break out. Not only did she get shot, but she was saved by the kid who destroyed everything she had. To make it worse, the kid is head of Team Rocket.

 _I need to talk to him._

As she got up she looked at herself in the mirror. She still wore the orange prison jumpsuit. It still was bloody from when she was shot.

 _I need some new clothes._

She then walked out the door to look for Ash.

* * *

Captain Davis was in the communication room with a grunt listening for messages from any Rockets.

"Captain!" Shouted one of the grunts. "You may want to see this."

Davis walked over to the grunt. "what is wro-" Davis was cut short by what he saw by a satellite picture.

The picture on the screen showed the Plasma frigate heading towards them.

"Battle stations!" Yelled Davis!

* * *

As Ash walked to the training area he heard a alarm go off. When he heard this he went to the top deck. On his way up he saw grunts running up and down the hallways of the ship. When he got to the deck he saw Archer and Hideyoshi.

Archer turned to Ash. "Boss. There has been a change in plans. Get on the ACC."

Ash looked at Archer with a puzzled face. "Why? What is going on?"

Archer smirked. "Attacking the frigate."

* * *

Mars looked around for her fellow Galactic Commanders when she heard the alarm go off. She then heard yelling.

"What do you mean we are under attack!" This was Saturn's voice. "What is going on!"

Mars ran over to where the voice came from and saw Jupiter and Saturn along with a pink-haired femalr and blue-haired male wearing white rocket uniforms. She has seen them before but can't remember where.

"We are not sure, all we know is the helicopters are taking off and we have been told to find the Galactic Commanders." This came from the blue-haired male. He then turned and look at Mars. "Looks like all 3 of you are here. Good, the captain wants all officers in the command room." The two Rockets then ran of in the direction to the flight deck.

Mars looked at Jupiter. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, let's go to the command room. Jupiter then ran off to the command room.

Mars followed with Saturn right behind.

* * *

 **(On board the Plasma Frigate)**

"Ma'am! We are nearing the Rocket aircraft carrier!" Yelled a man working at a large computer screen.

"Are we within range?" This came from a silver-haired female sitting on what seems to be a command desk.

"Yes ma'am. Open fire?"

"Traget the flight deck and fire." She then looked a female grunt behind her. "Open contact with Lance."

"Yes Ma'am." The grunt typed on her computer desk. When she finished a hologram with Lance on it appear on the command desk.

Lance had a furious face. "How are you alive?"

The female smiled. "That is not important. I have Ash Ketchum location. What do you want for it?."

Lance's face turned to a more pleased one. "Tell me where he is and help me capture him, and you operation will _inherit_ Giovanni's fourtune"

"Good enough. sending the location now." The female looked at the screen of rockets going towards the Rocket aircraft carrier. "Get here quickly if you want him in once piece."

* * *

Ash was running to the flight deck with Archer and Hideyoshi. He was almost on the flight deck when he heard an explosion and was knocked off his feet.

"Hostile ship has latched on to us. Prepare to be bored." A grunt yelled.

Ash got up off the ground and looked at the flight deck. He saw that the helicopters were still intact, but they had to be repaid.

Archer turned to Ash. "Boss, I hope you are ready for a fight!. Archer then pulled out a pokeball and released a Magmar

* * *

Davis was sweating. He was not prepared to be attacked. He looked at the Galactic Commanders and Ieyasu who came down here to provide his thinking in the battle.

"Captain! We are reviving an incoming transmission!" Yelled a grunt. "Should I let it through?"

Davis was surprised when this was told. "Send it through."

A voice came though the radio. "Can you hear us?"

Davis looked at the origin of the transmission. It came from a rival team, but could not tell which one. "Yes, this is Captain Davis of the SRS Veridain."

"Captain Davis, this is the MSS Lilycove, would you like our assistance?"

 _What! MSS. What is a Magma Sailing Ship doing still on the seas, never less Sinnoh._ Davis then look at the report from the deck. They won't service long with reinforcements. "As much as don't want to take it, we do. Who is in charge of your ship?"

"That would be-" The transmission was cut off.

"Captain! Communication are being jammed. We can't send or receive anything."

 _Damn it, I hope these reinforcements get here._ "Send some messengers to the deck and tell everyone reinforcements are inbound and to hold out a little longer."

"Very well, should I lock down the command deck?" the grunt asked.

"Very well, lock it down." Davis looked at a video screen of what is going on the deck. He saw some people wearing grey uniforms with darker grey armor. He has seen them before. _It couldn't be. She is Dead. He saw the video of her ship going down._ Davis looked at the Galactic Commanders.

Mars was the one to speak up. "Hunter J is alive."

* * *

 **I live and plan not to take half a year to update. I have more time then I know what to do with now so expect many more updates in shorter amounts of time. Chapter 9 will be out sometime this week after I revise the previous chapter.**


	9. 8: The Defense

**Greetings I hope everyone is doing well.**

* * *

"Charizard I choose you!"

A orange winged beast came out of a pokeball. He looked around and saw many Rocket grunts fighting against another group of people.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Defend Team Rocket.

Charizard looked at his trainer with confused.

Ash noticed his Pokemon's confusion. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Just trust me, okay?"

Charizard nodded at his trainer and began to attack the men who are attacking the Rocket grunts.

Ash looked up and saw a large red vehicle flying towards the aircraft carrier. On the side of it was a large "M". _Team Magma._ As the vehicle descended l, a few grunts came up from the lower parts of the ship. One could hear then yelling, "Reinforcements are on the way!"

Hideyoshi was with his Infernape and was knocking the hostile grunts off the ship and into the water. Archer was gathering a few grunts and preparing to board the Plasma Frigate. Just as Archer was about to leave, the Magma Aircraft landed on a clear part of the Flight Deck.

When it landed a ramp open and Magma grunts ran out wearing the same style uniform Ash saw them with durring his Hoenn Adventure. The grunts said nothing and just let out many Golbat that assisted the Rockts.

Archer ran over to one of the grunts. "What is going on here?

The grunt turned to Archer. "Our orders are to assist you in the capture of the Frigate. You will see why we are helping you when that ship is secured. " The grunt who was wearing a visor touched the side of it. "It appears we will need more grunts. Tell your Rockets that the G-man are on their way. We have 20 minutes to capture that Frigate."

Ash saw Archer speaking with the Magma grunt and walked over to the two. As this happened, a red watercraft came within saight headings towards the two ships.

Archer looked at the nearing ship. "What the hell is that?" He turned to the Magma grunt. "Is that yours?"

"Yes it is. more reinforcements." The grunt then ran off towards the Frigate.

"They are retreating!" avoice yelled. Ash looked over and saw the invaders returning to their ship.

Ash over heard Hideyoshi speakingto some grunts. "You guys, follow me Infernape onto the enemy shop. We need to capture this ship for Lord Ash." He got a loud cheer in response as He and his Infernape jumped off the carrier onto the Frigate. One could see a wave of black and red boarding the Frigate.

Ash saw this and sweatdrop at Hideyoshi's little speech while Archer just sighed. "We better join him Boss."

Ash look at Charizard and at the Rocket grunts boarding the Frigate. He ran on to his Charizard and flew on to the Frigate.

* * *

Davis saw the Magma grunts that came to their aid. "Are communications back up?"

"Yes Sir. When they boarded the ship the jamming stopped." The grunt typed something on the computer. "Should I reopen communications with the Lilycove sir?"

"Go ahead. I wish to speak with them." Davis was deep in thought. _Why would Magma be helping us_? Davis continued to watch the screen of the battle noticing that Ash, Archer, and the warrior from Ransei went to the command center of the Frigate.

"G-man choppers inbound captain!" A grunt shouted. "10 minutes out!"

Davis looked at the rader and saw 5 choppers heading towards them. He hoped the Boss can capture the Frigate in time.

* * *

Hunter J looked at the screen on disbelief. She was worried on what to do now. "How long till Lance gets here?

A grunt at one of the computer replied. "10 minu-" He was cut off by an explosion imat the door.

J looked at the door and saw an Infernape and Rockets blocking her only way of escape.

Archer walked out and faced Hunter J. "So you live? No matter." He snapped his finger and Rockets poured into the room surrounding J' men. "Give up."

J looked around. How could she have been so stupid and not have an escape plan. She knows she is trapped and can only hope for Lance to get to the Frigate.

One of J's men spoke up. "Ma'am! orders?"

J looked at Archer and place her hands behind her head. "Surrender men. We are outmatched."

Archer stood there showing no emotion. "Good choice." He turned to a grunt. "Tie them up and put them in the brig."

Ash moved to a digital map in command center. He looked on it and saw 5 choppers coming towards the Frigate. "Archer. Get over here."

Archer moved over to where Ash was standing. "Boss what is the prob- Damn it!" Archer looked at some grunts still in the command center. "You grunts. Prepare the weapon systems and get communications open with the Viridian."

"Yes sir!" The grunts shouted in unison before running to man the controls of the Frigate.

Archer looked at the map. The helicopters are about six minutes out from their location.

One of the grunts spoke. "Sir, comms are open."

"Good" Archer replied. "Davis, can you hear me? This is Archer. We are on the Frigate. I see we have choppers in bound. Are they friendly or hostile?"

Davis could be heard over the speaker. "Hostile sir. G-man by the looks of the choppers. Got the weapon system up and running?"

Archer looked back at one of the grunts at a computer. "Grunts are weapons ready?"

The grunts turned around. "Sir, the only weapons we can fire with the crew on board are 5 anti-air rockets. All other guns are explosives are unavailable at this moment."

"Then lock onto the hostile choppers and fire!" Archer ordered the grunts.

"Yes sir!" The grunts answered back.

* * *

( **With Lance** )

Lance was on a G-man attack chopper that in a part of a group of 5 choppers. Lance turned to his pilot . "Pilot how long till we arrive?"

"We will be within range in 2 minutes sir." The chopper's cockpit then began flashing red lights and sirens. "What the hell?"

"Pilot. What is wrong?"

"We are locked onto sir." Thr pilot then pressed some buttons. "Firing flares."

Just at the flares were fired, a rocket flew by the chopper Lance was in a hit a chopper behind it.

"This is Delta Two. We have been hit. Go-" The chopper then combusted into flames. The debris from Delta Two hit the other choppers in the force.

Lance then looked outside the chopper and saw 4 more rockets coming towards the choppers.

Lance, knowing what was going to happen jumped out of his chopper and into the ocean.

As Lance hit the water, the four remaining choppers were each hit by a rocket. When Lance surfaced, he saw his choppers engulfed in flames as they fell into the ocean.

Lance looked around and saw a survival kit that I still intact. He swam over to it and pulled out a life raft. Upon climbing into it he looked around and pulled out three pokeballs. He threw them into the air and let put his three Dragonites

"Dragonite!" the three shouted in union.

Lance looked up at his Dragonites. "Look around for survivors and bring them to the raft. I am going to start to take this raft to mainland.

The three shook their heads in agreement and flew around the wreckage.

* * *

Archer was watching the crash and saw Lance alive. "I hoped we would of killed him." He then turned to the radio. "Captain, send the plotted course to us and we will sail along side you to transfer men onto this Frigate."

"Very well sir. Should I get let Team Magma follow us.

"Go ahead and let them." Archer looked aroused and made sure that the grunts were fine. "I presume you are fine taking command while I and the Boss go down into the brig to talk to the hunter."

"I'll be fine sir, I also have gotten word a Magma is on the deck of the Frigate wanting to speak to you. Something about the brig I believe."

"Very well. I will look in-"

A grunt ran into the Command Deck and interrupted Archer. "Sir, you won't believe who is the brig?"

Archer looked at the grunt with a look of annoyance. "What do you need grunt?"

The grunt took a step back in fear. "S-Sir, the Leader of Magma is in the brig."

Ash who was just sitting in a chair, thinking to himself looked at the grunt with a look of surprised.

Archer just started at the grunt for a minute. He shook he head and looked at another grunt nearby. "You, go get the Magma Grunt on the deck and meet us in the brig."

The grunt saluted and walked off as Archer then turned to Ash. "Shall we head to the brig sir?

"Alright. Let's go. " Ash replied as he got up and headed out with Archer.

* * *

 **I do apologize for the wait, however a fun ROM hack was just finished and took up a week then exams came up and took up most of my time. Sorry!**

 **As schools come to a end for summer I plan to spend more time on this. So (hopefully) chapters will be longer and more frequent.**

 **Ch** **apter 9 is up. I need some ideas. I need new names for Ash. I refuse to go with "Red" or "Satoshi". Both are used too much and I want something orginal. I am asking now even though I am several chapters out from even getting to Ransei. There is at least two or three chapters left before the group gets to Ransei. So put your ideas in the review section and I'll use the one I think is the best.** **When inputting a name idea, don't just give me a name. Tell me why use that name or where it's origin comes from.** **See you next chapter!**


End file.
